


¿Cita a ciegas, o ciegos en  la cita?

by DiSilverSoul



Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Tanaka y Nishinoya les juegan una broma a Hinata y Kageyama, haciendo que contacten entre ellos a través de una aplicación de citas a ciegas sin que ninguno sepa que en realidad solo están hablando entre ellos mismos. Luego de que tanto Hinata como Kageyama fijaran una cita creyendo que se encontrarán con alguien más, Tanaka y Nishinoya deciden decirles la verdad, sin embargo, las cosas terminan saliendo de un modo totalmente distinto.Historia creada para la #Kagehinaweek20/ Day 1: First Meeting/Blind Dates.Pueden encontrar el resto de los días en mi perfil a lo largo de la semana.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	¿Cita a ciegas, o ciegos en  la cita?

_Blind Meeting,_ la exitosa aplicación para encontrar pareja que estaba siendo una sensación en todos los jóvenes, había ya llegado con su fama a la preparatoria _Karasuno_.

Los profesores estaban preocupados. Dicha aplicación tenía una limitación de quince años para adelante, pero aun así, nada aseguraba el bienestar de sus alumnos. Al ser la dinámica una cita "a ciegas", donde lo único que conocías de tu presunto compañero es algo de información, mas no el rostro ni datos que te den la certeza de confiar en esa persona, nada estaba asegurado. Era realmente peligroso, pero de igual forma, los alumnos hacían caso omiso a las advertencias de los docentes.

Para Tanaka y Nishinoya fue imposible no estar tentados con la idea de tener una cita con alguna linda chica, así que decidieron intentarlo. Lastimosamente, ninguno tuvo éxito.

—¡Ryu! ¡Ya es casi un mes desde que creé un perfil en _Blind Meeting_ y hasta ahora no he conseguido ni una sola cita!

—¿Es así? ¡Qué lástima, Noya-san!

—Ugh... creo que estoy empezando a rendirme —dijo desanimado Nishinoya—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ryu? ¿Lograste conseguir algo? ¡Dime! —la expresión sombría del líbero cambió inmediatamente ante la curiosidad de saber cómo le había ido a su amigo.

—¿¡A... A mi!? ¡N...No es como si me hubiera creado tres perfiles distintos con la esperanza de conseguir algo! Es decir... ¡yo no necesito salir con ninguna chica! ¡Le soy completamente fiel a Kyoko-san!

—¡Eso es, Ryu, tienes razón! ¡Con nuestra diosa Kyoko-san no necesitamos a nadie más! —ambos chicos intentaban animarse a sí mismos ante su fracaso.

—¡Así es, Noya-san!

—...

—...

—¿Y qué sucedería si no congeniamos con la chica de la cita?

—¡Incluso podría ser una impostora que dice ser quien no es!

—...

—...

—¡Además, no podríamos saber con qué clase de persona nos vamos a encontrar ! ¡Tal vez no es una chica hermosa, sino un viejo asqueroso!

—¡Eso mismo! ¡Es muy peligroso conocer a alguien de ese modo!

—...

—...

—¡¡¡Agh!!!! ¡No puedo soportarlo, Ryu! —exclamó repentinamente. Al parecer los intentos de consolarse habían sido en vano.

—¡No es justo, Noya-san! ¡Seguro que bastardos como Tsukishima u Oikawa podrían conseguir una cita inmediatamente!

—¡Pero si en _Blind Meeting_ no se te puede ver el rostro sino hasta el día del encuentro!

—¡Eso es lo peor de todo! ¡Aún así lo lograrían de algún modo!

—¡¡Ahhh, suficiente!!

—Esto es muy frustrante, Noya-san, tal vez realmente deberíamos dejarlo.

—¡Es una lástima! ¡Y yo que pensaba presumirle a Shoyo mi éxito mediante esta aplicación! Incluso quería recomendársela para darle una mano como el buen _senpai_ que soy...

—¿A Hinata? Pero chicos como él y Kageyama solo tienen vóleibol en la cabeza, aún no están preparados para tener citas con alguna hermosa chica.

—¿Tú crees, Ryu? Supongo que tienes razón... No podría imaginarme a esos dos en una cita romántica con una chica sin que se pasen el 90% del tiempo hablando sobre vóleibol.

—Ciertamente sería una situación muy cómica... ¡Te apuesto a que se atreverían a fijar una salida con cualquier chica siempre y cuando sepan que ella tiene interés en jugar con ellos!

—¡Já! ¡Puedo imaginarlo! ¡Creo que ni siquiera es necesario comprobarlo para saber que es cierto!, ¿o sí?

—...

—...

—...

—Ryu, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó con picardía Yuu.

—¡Espera, espera, Noya-san! ¿Hacerles eso está bien?

—¡No es para tanto! Simplemente veremos qué tan lejos pueden llegar con alguien siempre y cuando el vóleibol esté por medio. Además, no es como si fueran a encontrarse realmente. Solo probaremos su disposición a través de la plataforma, y ahí quedará todo.

—Bueno, pero ¿dónde conseguiremos tales chicas? ¿Nosotros nos haremos pasar por ellas?

—Eso estaba pensando... ¡Ah, tengo una mejor idea! —el rostro de Noya se iluminó al pensar en ello— ¡Hagamos que hablen entre ellos!

—¿A qué se refiere, Noya-san? Ellos jamás querrán salir el uno con el otro.

—¡Pero no necesitan saber que son ellos! Déjame explicarte, Ryu amigo: hacemos que cada uno se cree un perfil en _Blind Meeting_ y nos aseguramos de llenar su perfil con los intereses de cada uno, y obviamente el vóleibol será lo que destaque. Eso sí, no pondremos sus nombres reales ni el de la escuela, o podrían descubrirlo.

—¿Pero no sospecharan los chicos al querer cambiarles el nombre o no poner la escuela?

—No, les diremos que es por seguridad, y es mejor no poner los datos exactos. Después, intervenimos nosotros, debemos cerciorarnos de que tengan contacto, es decir, Shoyo con Kageyama, y ver cómo se dan las cosas. Eso sí, es importante que no sepan lo que el otro está haciendo.

—¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—¿Te parece si yo me encargo de uno y tú del otro?

—Me parece bien.

—...

—...

—¡Yo me quedo con Shoyo!

—¡Noya-san! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a convencer a Kageyama de participar en un sitio para citas?

—No te preocupes, Ryu querido, confío en que podrás lograrlo.

—Está bien... todo sea por la causa.

—¡Eso es, Ryu!

—...

—...

—Noya-san.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me recuerda por qué estamos haciendo todo esto?

—... ¿Por qué? ¡No hay por qué!

Nishinoya ni Tanaka jamás admitirán que estaban frustrados por su fracaso en la aplicación, y decidieron jugarle dicha broma a Kageyama y Hinata como forma de desfogar esa frustración de algún modo.

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos de tercero estaban ya poniendo su plan en ejecución.

El primero fue Nishinoya, quien se adelantó al aula de Hinata en la hora del almuerzo.

—Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay un superior de tercero que está esperándote en la puerta. —un compañero del pequeño fue a avisarle sobre la inusual visita.

—¿Un superior?... —Hinata dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio a Nishinoya— ¡Oh, Nishinoya-senpai!

—¡ _Hey,_ Shoyo!

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Noya-san?

—Nada en particular, sólo vine a compartir al almuerzo con mi querido _kouhai_ , ¿no puedo?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Venga, siéntese conmigo!

—¡Excelente! —Nishinoya se acomodó en el asiento mientras Hinata sacaba su almuerzo— ¡Ah! ¡Ya me hacía falta un descanso! He estado algo tenso, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué lo dice? —le preguntó Hinata mientras ambos agradecían antes de comenzar a comer.

—¡Es por _Blind Meeting_!

—¿ _Blind Meeting_?

—¡Sí! Aquella aplicación para citas. La conoces, ¿no es así?

—¡Oh, sí! Ahora comprendo de qué me habla. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Verás, aquí tu _senpai_ es tan popular que se le han acumulado las solicitudes de citas y no sabe a cuál de todas acudir. ¡Es tan estresante!

—¡Eso es increíble, Nishinoya-senpai! —exclamó Hinata aún con algo de comida en su boca.

—Sí, ser un chico popular es realmente agotador. Y dime, Shoyo, ¿tú lo has intentado?

—¿Yo? ¿Conseguir citas? —le preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo— ¡N... No! ¡Y... Yo no podría! —confesó con vergüenza.

—¡Vamos! ¡Con mi ayuda seguramente podrás conseguir a alguien interesante con quien salir!

—No estoy seguro...

—Tranquilo, para eso estoy yo, ¡para guiarte!

—E... Está bien... ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Primero descarga la aplicación en tu celular mientras acabamos de almorzar.

—Entendido...

Después de acabar su almuerzo aún les quedaba tiempo antes de la próxima clase, así que decidieron aprovechar a crear un perfil para Hinata de una vez.

—Shoyo, que ni se te ocurra poner tu nombre ni mucho menos el nombre de nuestra escuela.

—¿Por qué? —le consultó confundido.

—Mira, sé que yo te estoy recomendando usar esta plataforma, pero nunca sabes a qué peligro podrías estar expuesto. ¡Mi deber como tu _senpai_ es protegerte!

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Muchas gracias, Nishinoya-senpai! —Hinata siempre admiraba lo genial que era su superior—. Entonces, ¿qué debería poner?

—Con un nombre de usuario es genial es suficiente.

—Entiendo... ¿como por ejemplo?

—Mmm, déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece _"Little Sun"?_

—¿Qué significa eso, _senpai_?

—¡Es "pequeño sol"! Tu nombre el general tiene significados relacionados al sol, ¿no es así? Le queda bien.

—¡Está bien! —expresó Hinata con alegría. Al final, más que el significado, al pequeño le llamó la atención el nombre en inglés.

Posteriormente, prosiguieron a llenar el perfil de Hinata con lo que pedía la plataforma. Entre los datos, por supuesto, resaltaba que le gustaba jugar vóleibol. Al ser un sitio para citas "a ciegas", no hubo necesidad de poner foto alguna.

Por la noche, luego del entrenamiento, Nishinoya le comunicó a Tanaka su éxito con Hinata.

—¡Ryu!

—¿Qué sucede, Noya-san?

—¡Logré convencer a Hinata de crearse un perfil en _Blind Meeting_!

—¿En serio? Ahora me queda hacerlo yo con Kageyama... —dijo Tanaka algo desanimado.

—¡Vamos, Ryu! Mira, este es el perfil de Hinata. No puso su nombre ni información comprometedora. Voy a compartirlo contigo, échale un vistazo.

—Bien... Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Al día siguiente, Tanaka se dirigió al dispensador de bebidas, donde sabía que Kageyama diariamente tomaba su cajita de leche .

—¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy en grandes problemas! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor! —Tanaka se acercó al lugar con fingido dramatismo.

—Mmm, ¿se encuentra bien, Tanaka-san? —preguntó extrañado Kageyama. La actitud de su superior le parecía por demás sospechosa, pero se vio obligado a preguntarle por educación.

—¡Oh, Kageyama, qué casualidad! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Necesito ayuda!

—¿Q.. Qué es lo que sucede? —cuestionó Kageyama.

—Verás, he instaladola famosa aplicación de citas _Blind Meeting_ solo con el objetivo de ver cómo funcionaba. ¡Pero he tenido el infortunio de recibir la solicitud de una pobre chica que al parecer ya se ilusionó con salir conmigo!

—¿C...Citas? —Kageyama no estaba entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería su superior.

—¡Así es! ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, Kageyama! ¡Yo no puedo salir con esa chica, yo le debo ser totalmente fiel a Kyoko-san! ¿Me comprendes?

—S... Sí... —Kageyama ya entendía más o menos para dónde iba el problema, lo que no sabía era qué tenía él que ver con eso.

—Por lo tanto, Kageyama amigo, necesito que tú tomes mi lugar y seas quien se contacte con ella.

—¿Y.. . Yo? —el pobre muchacho se veía aún más confundido que al comienzo— ¿P...Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Mmm, B... Bueno —toda la confianza en las palabras de Tanaka ahora se había convertido en duda—. ¡Piensa en la pobre _Little Sun,_ Kageyama! ¡Ella me habló con la esperanza de encontrar a un compañero! No podemos dejarla así nada más, ¿verdad?

—¿ _Little Sun?_ Supongo que no... —el pobre muchacho realmente no le hallaba mucho sentido, pero no sabía qué más decir.

—¡Sabía que lo entenderías! Ahora dame ese celular tuyo y yo te paso su cuenta para que te contactes con ella a través de la aplicación.

—Tanaka-san, disculpe, pero sinceramente no tengo interés en tal...

—¡Juega vóleibol!

—¿Qué? —Kageyama se sintió confundido con la repentina interrupción, pero al mencionar Tanaka la palabra "vóleibol" el brillo en los ojos del armador delató su interés.

—¡Así es! No puedes perder una oportunidad así.

—No estoy seguro... —admitió Kageyama. Si bien era verdad le había llamado un poco la atención, seguía sin encontrarle sentido del todo.

—¡Oh vamos, escucha a tu _senpai_ por una vez!

—Tanaka-san... —Kageyama está empezando a sentirse incómodo con esa conversación.

—Escucha, Kageyama. No te pido mucho, ¿está bien? Solo habla un poco con ella hasta que encuentre a alguien más y no se sienta mal. No es como si realmente fueran a encontrarse.

—De ser así, ¿no es innecesario hacer esto?

—¡No, Kageyama, no! —Tanaka estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Además, no se le ocurría qué más inventar para convencer a su menor—. Las cosas no funcionan así con las muchachas, cree en las palabras de este experimentado _senpai_ tuyo.

—¿N...No? —era cierto que no comprendía el por qué debería hacer lo que su superior le pedía, pero tampoco tenía experiencia algunas con las chicas, así que tampoco podría saberlo. No tenía interés de todas formas.

—¡Solo habla con ella!

—Mmm... Está bien... —dijo dubitativo. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero de otro modo Tanaka no desistiría en convencerlo, y él tampoco quería ser irrespetuoso.

—¡Al fin! Ahora, ven, vamos a instalar la aplicación y crearte una cuenta.

—Bueno...

El muchacho no sabía en qué se estaba involucrando, pero no tenía más opción. Supuso que bastaría con seguirle la corriente por esa vez y luego Tanaka dejaría de fastidiarlo.

Ambos chicos pasaron el resto de la hora del almuerzo creando la cuenta de Kageyama en _Blind Meeting._ Al igual que Nishinoya con Hinata, Tanaka se aseguró de no poner información comprometedora, ni su nombre. No tenía ni idea de qué colocar en el nombre de usuario, así que simplemente usaron palabras al azar de los empaques de comida, específicamente el " _milk_ " de la caja de leche de Kageyama, y el " _blueberry_ " que venía en la bolsa del pan de arándano que Tanaka estaba comiendo, quedando su usuario como _"Blueberry Milk"._ No era lo más original, pero ninguno le prestó mayor atención, y menos Kageyama. Luego, hizo que le mandara una solicitud de contacto a " _Little Sun_ ", dejando pendiente la respuesta ajena.

Horas después, y posterior al usual entrenamiento, Tanaka y Nishinoya volvían a quedarse para hablar de cómo iba la situación.

—¿Cómo te fue, Ryu? ¿Lograste convencerlo?

—¡Noya-san! —se quejó Tanaka—. ¡Fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba! Al final creo que ni siquiera se creyó todo lo que le dije.

—Bueno, luego me cuentas los detalles. Dime, ¿lo hizo?

—Sí...

—¡Excelente! Ahora queda ver cómo se desarrolla la relación entre esos dos.

—...

—...

—Noya-san, ¿podría recordarme otra vez por qué hacemos esto, por favor?

—Ya te dije que no hay una razón especial, Ryu amigo, solo divirtamonos con esto un poco, ¿bien?

—Claro, claro...

Ninguno de los dos admitiría que su despecho tal vez los estaba llevando demasiado lejos.

Esa misma noche, cuando Hinata estaba ya en su casa, revisó las notificaciones de la aplicación, y vio que cierto usuario, _Blueberry_ _Milk,_ le había mandado una solicitud de contacto. El chico se sorprendió por la pronta respuesta, a penas llevaba un día con la plataforma instalada. Tuvo curiosidad por ver el perfil, pero antes que nada procuró darse un baño, cenar, e intentar hacer algo de sus deberes escolares (aunque poco pudo lograr con su nula concentración). Ya listo para dormir, y bastante emocionado, abrió la aplicación y revisó la solicitud. El perfil era bastante simple, casi no había información de dicha persona en la parte de descripción; sin embargo, su curiosidad regresó al ver la palabra "vóleibol" en la parte de intereses. Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y decidió aceptar la solicitud. Además, se animó a entrar a la parte de mensajería y enviarle algo para comenzar la conversación.

Por su parte, Kageyama seguía sin tener mayor interés en la plataforma de citas, pero fue inevitable echar un vistazo cuando sus notificaciones comenzaron a vibrar. No comprendía del todo, pero la chica a quien Tanaka le hizo mandar una solicitud de contacto, al parecer se la había aceptado. Además, tenía un mensaje en su buzón. A Kageyama realmente no le gustaba interactuar mediante mensajes, pero se dignó a hacerlo de todos modos.

En realidad no hablaron mucho. Hinata tenía toda la predisposición en charlar con aquella misteriosa chica _Blueberry Milk,_ pero ella no parecía seguirle el ritmo. Al comienzo, se desanimó creyendo que tal vez no le había agradado a la muchacha, pero después cambió su perspectiva.

—Probablemente ella solo sea una chica tímida... ¡Además, recién estamos empezando a conocernos! —se convencía Hinata a sí mismo.

Por otro lado, Kageyama no sabía cómo mantener un tema de conversación con _Little Sun._ Él nunca fue un chico de muchos amigos, y su interacción con personas del otro sexo era casi nula, por lo que no tenía idea de qué responder, sólo monosílabos era lo máximo que podía contestar.

Las conversaciones continuaron así por un par de días más. Nishinoya y Tanaka preguntaban a cada uno respectivamente cómo les estaba yendo con su "conquista", pero tanto Hinata como Kageyama daban como respuesta que "estaban hablando poco a poco". El primero, porque tenía vergüenza de decirle a Nishinoya que no podía mantener a _Blueberry Milk_ interesada en una conversación decente para conocerse más, y el segundo porque _Little Sun_ aún no lograba captar su atención lo suficiente como para esforzarse más en sus respuesta, y de todas formas, se encontraba en esa situación casi forzadamente.

Cierta noche, cuando Hinata y Kageyama estaban comunicándose mediante la plataforma como de costumbre, la conversación no parecía pasar de un "¿Cómo estás?" "Bien, gracias" al igual que siempre. Hinata estaba a punto de rendirse con _Blueberry Milk,_ hasta que en los mensajes surgió cierto tema de conversación.

— _¿Qué hiciste esta tarde después de clases? —_ preguntó Hinata.

— _Fui a la práctica de vóleibol del club de mi escuela._

_—¡Oh, es cierto, lo leí en la descripción de tu perfil! ¡Yo también estoy en el club de vóleibol de mi escuela!_

_—¿Ah, sí?_

_—¡Así es! ¿En qué año estás?_

_—Segundo año._

_—¡Al igual que yo, vaya coincidencia!_

_—Ya veo. —_ aún después de esa respuesta, Hinata, quien estaba haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación, no quiso preguntar por el nombre de su escuela, al menos no todavía. Sin embargo, continuó con la charla. _Blueberry Milk_ estaba respondiendo demasiado para ser ella, otra veces ni siquiera se dignaba a hacerlo, así que decidió continuar.

_—Tampoco te pregunté cuál era tu posición en el juego. ¡Dime cuál es!_

_—Soy armador._

_—¡Genial! ¡Yo soy bloqueador central!_

A partir de la conversación de esa noche, la comunicación entre ambos usuarios mejoró bastante. _Little Sun_ por fin había logrado conectar con _Blueberry Milk,_ quien a su vez se sentía más cómodo al momento de responder los mensajes. Debido a la constante contacto, fue inevitable que descubrieran que el otro usuario tras esa pantalla de celular era en realidad un chico, y no una chica como ellos creían.

_―Espera un momento, ¿¡eres un chico!? ―envió un sorprendido Hinata._

_―Sí, ¿por qué pensarías lo contrario? ―respondió Kageyama._

_―¡Lo siento!, no me fijé bien la información en tu perfil. Cuando vi que a ti también te gustaba eso fue lo único que me llamó la atención ―_ Hinata se sentía avergonzado por no haberse fijado en un detalle como ese. No se le pasó por la mente que la otra persona fuera un chico, ya que creyó que la solicitud de contacto se la había mandando una "ella" siendo él, Hinata, un chico, por lo que simplemente supuso que era una chica― . _¡Realmente no sabía que tú eres un chico al igual que yo!_

Si acaso Hinata se sentía sorprendido, entonces Kageyama lo estaba aún más. ¿Cómo era eso de que _Little Sun_ era un chico también? Al contrario del otro, Tobio comenzó a hablar con "ella" sabiendo que era una chica. De todas formas, Tanaka se la había "presentado" precisamente por ese motivo, y él claramente se refirió al usuario como "ella".

En ese instante fue a verificar el perfil, y efectivamente, era un chico. Kageyama se sintió confundido al respecto. Probablemente su superior se había equivocado, o _Little Sun_ lo había estado engañando de alguna forma. Eso hizo sospechar a Kageyama, tanto que se estaba planteando el dejar de hablar con ese usuario. De todas formas, el objetivo principal era que Tanka se pudiera desligar de "ella" o mejor dicho él, para así no tener ningún inconveniente con Kyoko, quien en realidad no era nada de Tanaka.

Mientras seguía debatiendo mentalmente sobre qué hacer respecto a ello, le llegó otro mensaje de _Little Sun._

_―¡Bueno! Debo admitir que me sorprendió descubrir que eres un chico, ¡pero eso no cambia nada! ¡Me gustaría poder conocerte más y ser amigos!_

Ese mensaje dejó a Kageyama más dubitativo de lo que estaba. A pesar de que todo había comenzado como una casi obligación por parte de Tanaka, la verdad es que le estaba empezando a agradar un poco el chico detrás de esa pantalla. Si bien el muchacho era algo tonto a su parecer, no daba indicios de ser una persona malintencionada. Al final, decidió continuar hablando con él. Como bien le dijo _Little Sun_ , en realidad eso no cambiaba nada, porque desde el comienzo Kageyama nunca tuvo intención alguna de ir más allá, y una relación de pareja mucho menos, por lo que no se debía preocupar. Eso sí, sería bastante cauteloso al momento de hablar o revelar algún tipo de información, y ahora más que nunca. Afortunadamente, el otro no le había preguntado por su nombre, que era de lo más importante, así que se sentía más seguro con eso.

 _―Yo tampoco le veo el problema. ―_ le respondió finalmente.

Al día siguiente, Hinata le contó a Nishinoya lo sucedido con el usuario de la aplicación. Le daba vergüenza admitir su confusión, pero tarde o temprano Nishinoya le preguntaría por su propia cuenta, así que prefería decírselo antes de eso.

―Con que tu cita resultó ser un chico en realidad... ¡V...Vaya sorpresa! ¡E...Eso te sucede por distraído, Shoyo! ―le respondió nervioso y dándole un golpe en la espalda. Nishinoya temía que pudiera descubrir todo el complot.

―No me esperaba algo como eso. Debido a que él fue quien me envió la solicitud de contacto, supuse que sería una chica...―se quedó callado analizando aquello por un momento―. ¿Usted cree que _Blueberry Milk_ sea en realidad gay y por eso me mandó dicha solicitud? ―preguntó con inocencia.

―... Oh, Shoyo... ―Nishinoya estaba a punto de estallar por risa al escuchar eso, pero logró contenerse―. Mira, tal vez ese muchacho solo quiere hacer amigos, o quizá realmente tenga otro tipo de interés. Incluso puede haber sido una simple confusión de su parte también, no podríamos saberlo.

―Tiene razón ―comprendió Hinata―. Además, _Blueberry Milk_ es algo cerrado, así que tampoco tengo idea.

―¿Y entonces qué harás, Shoyo?

―Bueno... Ambos decidimos seguir hablando a pesar de este pequeño malentendido, no es como si fuera algo muy relevante de todas formas. Por otra parte, por fin estábamos comenzando a hablar bien, y aunque es algo seco con sus respuestas, yo siento que realmente me responde con voluntad. Antes, simplemente no me contestaba y ya ―admitió Hinata―. Me he dado cuenta de que no es un mal chico, y cuando hablamos de voleibol puedo sentir su emoción.

Nishinoya se quedó callado por un momento. No creyó que Hinata y Kageyama realmente llegarían a congeniar de ese modo. Probablemente si supieran con quién estaban tratando, no hubieran reaccionado de tal modo.

―M...Me parece bien, Shoyo. No tiene de malo hacer nuevos amigos...―le respondió sin saber qué más decir.

―Ahora que nos hemos hecho más cercanos, realmente me gustaría saber más de él, al menos su nombre o dónde estudia. ―con ese comentario, la alarma de alerta de Nishinoya se activó nuevamente.

―¡N...Ni se te ocurra dar tu información personal! ¿Me has entendido, Shoyo?

―Eso lo sé, pero de otro modo, ¿cómo se supone que entable una amistad con él si ni siquiera sé su nombre? ¿No le parece un poco absurdo, Noya-san?

―Eso... ―Yuu sabía que Shoyo tenía razón. El chico estaba comenzando a darse cuenta, no era tan ingenuo como pensaba― ¡Es normal que las cosas se den ese modo en un sitio como _Blind Meeting!_ De todas formas, se supone que es una plataforma para citas a ciegas.

―Es verdad...

―¡Si tan buenos amigos son, algún día se les ocurrirá conocerse en persona!. ―le dijo Nishinoya en broma, sin saber que Hinata el fondo lo estaba considerando.

Más tarde, Nishinoya se aseguró de informarle a Tanaka sobre la situación. Probablemente Kageyama también le iba a comentar lo sucedido en algún momento del entrenamiento. Por lo tanto, Nishinoya le recomendó a Tanaka exactamente lo mismo que él le había dicho a Hinata, especialmente en la parte de no revelar su información.

Tal y como lo sospechó, Kageyama se acercó a Tanaka durante el receso de la práctica. Al igual que HInata, le contó sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior con _Little Sun._

―Al parecer, usted fue quien se equivocó con respecto al perfil de ese usuario y lo confundió con una chica, Tanaka-san. ―le comentó Kageyama.

―¿A...Ah, sí? Qué pena contigo, Kageyama, aún después de que te insistí tanto al respecto... ―Tanaka también estaba nervioso, suerte para él que Kageyama había sacado sus propias conclusiones y no sospechó al respecto―. Entonces, supongo que ya no hay necesidad de que hables con él, ¿no es así?

―En realidad, aún mantenemos contacto.

―¿Es así? Bueno, solo asegúrate de ser cuidadoso. No reveles nada de información, ¿está bien?

―Comprendo.

Después de ponerles los límites a cada uno, Nishinoya y Tanaka creyeron que todo estaría bien. Estaban seguros de que pronto esos dos dejarían de hablarse mediante el chat, y se olvidaría todo ese asunto. Ellos también dejarían de prestarle atención para que Hinata y Kageyama no avancen más allá. No querían que todo se salga de control, ya ya estaban empezando a desanimarse sobre haber hecho ese intento de "broma", que en realidad realmente no tenía sentido alguno. Además, el despecho que sentían se les había pasado, así que no tenían más razón para seguir. Era momento de terminarlo ya.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenían idea de que las palabras previamente dichas por el mismo Nishinoya, aunque a modo de broma, estaban resonando en la cabeza de Hinata.

―Conocernos frente a frente... No suena mal. ¡Incluso podríamos jugar los fines de semana! ¡Él podría colocar para mí, y yo no tendría que estar rogándole a Kageyama por unos pases! ―se emocionó Hinata con su propia idea―. Aunque eso es imposible, no creo que el acepte encontrarnos algún día, ¿o sí?

Ahora esa idea se la estaba empezando a plantear con más seriedad. Pasó por alto las advertencias que Nishinoya le había dado y decidió que nada perdía con intentarlo. Si lo rechazaba, no pasaría nada, el asunto allí quedaría; no obstante, si lograba convencerlo, se ganaría un amigo y alguien más con quien poder practicar.

Unos días después, ya más seguro de que _Blueberry Milk_ efectivamente se sentía cómodo hablando con él, se animó a sacar el tema. Ahora no solo hablaban de vóleibol enteramente, sino también de cosas más triviales como sus gustos personales, lo que le dio más seguridad aún a Hinata para hacerle la propuesta. No sabía cómo preguntarle directamente, tampoco quería incomodar al chico. Hinata estaba consciente de lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser, y dicha actitud a veces lo metía en problemas, por lo que intentó ser sutil y no ir de frente. Halló su oportunidad una noche en la que precisamente se encontraban hablando de vóleibol. Era ahora o nunca.

_―Yo aún debo practicar bastante. A pesar de que soy bastante ágil y veloz, me falta mejorar mi técnica. Desearía no solo entrenar en mi club, sino también por mi cuenta con algún amigo. ¡Como tú! ¡Sería genial poder jugar contigo alguna vez!_

_―No me parece una mala idea._

Hinata se puso muy feliz al leer ese mensaje, no esperaba que una respuesta positiva por parte del otro llegaría tan pronto. Aún emocionado, decidió seguir con el tema para poder fijar algo específico.

― _¿Lo dices en serio? Realmente me gustaría poder conocerte en persona y poder entrenar contigo un poco. ¡Seguro tus pases son geniales!_

 _―Sí, a mí también. ―_ Hinata no comprendió a qué se refería con esa respuesta, pero era una confirmación, y eso era lo importante.

― _Si eso es verdad, ¿qué te parece encontrarnos este fin de semana?_

_―Me parece bien._

Hinata saltaría de la emoción si tan solo pudiera, pero sabía que a esa hora su pequeña hermana estaría ya durmiendo. Se tranquilizó de su exaltación, y comenzó a escribir su respuesta para quedar con exactitud los detalles de su encuentro con _Blueberry Milk._

Por su parte, Kageyama mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado. Estaba consciente de que encontrarse así sin más con alguien a quien no conoces personalmente es bastante peligroso, pero quería creer que _Little Sun_ era alguien confiable. Además, él no podía perder la oportunidad de entrenar con alguien que decía ser ágil y veloz. Simplemente tenía que ser precavido.

La mañana siguiente, Kageyama aprovechó la hora de almuerzo para ir con Tanaka y comentarle, o más bien informarle sobre su encuentro este fin de semana.

―¿H...Hablas en serio, Kageyama? ¿Tendrán una cita?

―Solo iremos a comer y después jugaremos en la cancha del parque.

―¿Pero no me habías dicho que él era un chico? ―eso definitivamente podría considerarse una cita. Tanaka debía decir algo para desanimar a Kageyama, o todo sería descubierto―. No me digas que saldrás con él aún siendo un chico.

―Yo no le veo el problema, de hecho, así me siento más cómodo.

Tanaka no comprendió si Kageyama decía eso porque siendo Hinata un chico podría jugar con él, o en realidad tenía algún tipo de interés romántico en él. Sea lo que sea, él no era nadie para cuestionar las preferencias de Kageyama, pero algo debía hacer para que desista.

―Escucha, Kageyama, sé que yo fui quien te introdujo a la aplicación para hablar con ese usuario, pero aún así es peligroso. No estoy muy seguro de que debas ir.

―No se preocupe, Tanaka-san, seré bastante cuidadoso. Con permiso. ―respondió confiadamente. Luego de esas palabras, se retiró, dejando a un Tanaka sin saber qué hacer.

Luego de pensar, se le ocurrió buscar a Nishinoya para contarle sobre la ocurrencia de Hinata y Kageyama. No obstante, cuando logró encontrarlo, alguien más se le había adelantado. Hinata ya estaba hablando con él, y muy probablemente de eso mismo.

—¡No y no, Shoyo! ¡Tú no puedes ir a esa cita! —efectivamente, Tanaka estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Pero si usted fue quien me sugirió conocerlo en persona! —le encaró Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —en ese momento se le vino a la mente aquel comentario que le había hecho días atrás, el cual era totalmente en broma—. ¡No hablaba en serio, era solo un chiste!

—Noya-san, ¡por favor déjeme ir al encuentro! Yo realmente quiero ir y conocerlo. —rogó HInata. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba pidiendo permiso.

—No, Shoyo. Es muy peligroso, quién sabe qué tipo de persona sea ese tal _Blueberry Milk_ en realidad. Probablemente algún pedófilo o estafador.

— ... —Hinata solo lo miró con extrañeza por tales palabras. Si bien Nishinoya siempre había sido un _senpai genial_ , él nunca antes demostró preocuparse por cosas como esas a tal grado. Desde que los miembros de tercero se habían graduado, quienes ahora ocupaban los papeles de "padres" en el equipo que tenían Sawamura y Sugawara, eran el capitán Ennoshita junto a Kinoshita. Ellos usualmente eran los más centrados y responsables, especialmente cuando se trataba de cuidar al equipo, mientras que Nishinoya y Tanaka seguían siendo tan _ellos_ como siempre.

—No me mires de ese modo, Shoyo. ¡Como tu _senpai_ es mi deber cuidar de ti, especialmente en cosas como estas! ¿O es que nunca me he preocupado por ti?

—¡No, no es eso! —Nishinoya tenía un punto. Si bien no se lo podría considerar el más serio del equipo, eso tampoco quería decir que no se preocupa genuinamente por sus compañeros— . Es que no entiendo por qué me dice todas estas cosas si en un principio fue usted quien me comentó todos los contactos que tenía mediante esa aplicación.

—Es verdad, pero todo quedaba ahí. Solo era presumir y nada más, jamás me encontré con alguna de ellas. —Nishinoya estaba empezando a sentirse más culpable aún por mentirle tanto a Hinata. El tener bastantes contactos era una total farsa precisamente para presumir nada más, pero la verdad es que de tener la oportunidad, hubiera aceptado salir con alguien. No tenía moral para detener a Hinata. Por otra parte, el chico en realidad no estaba en peligro alguno, dado que solo terminaría encontrándose con Kageyama.

—Por favor, Noya-san, le prometo que seré cuidadoso. —pedir permiso para una salida es algo que debería estar haciendo con su mamá; sin embargo, comprendió que Nishinoya también se preocupaba. Su superior estaba en lo cierto de todas formas, incluso él mismo había llegado a dudar un poco sobre si era una buena idea o no encontrarse con su desconocido amigo.

—Está bien, ¡pero con una condición! —le dijo retomando su animado tono de siempre.

—¿Condición?

—¡Te acompañaré ese día!

—¿Acompañarme?

—No me malentiendas, Shoyo amigo mío. Solo me aseguraré que tu cita no sea algún viejo cochino que quiera hacerte daño, y si todo parece bien, me retiraré para darles su espacio. ¡Incluso podría recogerte cuando termine la cita! —tal vez estaba siendo muy exagerado, pero necesitaba sonar convincente. Además, si la situación fuera real, él realmente haría tal cosa si fuera necesario o sus compañeros se lo pidieran—. Sé que suena muy...

—¡No, está bien! ¡Se lo agradezco! —las palabras de Hinata eran sinceras. Dado que él aún se sentía algo temeroso, la oferta de Nishinoya realmente lo alivió. Ninguno de los dos era un niño, pero seguían siendo jóvenes y vulnerables ante los peligros de la vida real.

De este modo, Hinata y Nishinoya quedaron en comunicarse para poder coincidir en el lugar y hora de cita.

Por su parte, Tanaka, quien había escuchado toda aquella conversación, aún no comprendía por qué Nishinoya dijo tales cosas, y fue directo a preguntarle ni bien Hinata regresó a su aula.

—¡Noya-san! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Qué haremos? Tanto Hinata como Kageyama están totalmente decididos a tener esa cita.

―Tranquilízate, Ryu, ya sé qué haremos... ¡Ahg, esos dos! ¡Realmente están haciendo todo esto gracias a su mutua obsesión por el vóleibol, no puedo creerlo!

―Al final terminamos confirmándolo... Pero dígame, ¿cuál es su plan?

―Escuchame, vamos a dejar que esos dos tengan su encuentro. Obviamente estarán confundidos al comienzo, pero terminarán dándose cuenta de la situación. En ese momento, nosotros vamos con ellos y les decimos toda la verdad.

―¿H...Habla en serio, Noya-san?

―Así es, Ryu. Ya comprobamos que esos dos realmente son unos idiotas cuando se trata de vóleibol, pero desde el comienzo esto fue culpa nuestra. Jamás debimos inducirlos a hacer eso.

―Tiene razón, pero nuestra intención nunca fue llegar a este extremo.

―Por eso mismo, debemos contar esto ahora mismo. Esa es la razón por la que me ofrecí acompañar a Shoyo en su "cita".

―Pero si ese es el caso, ¿no sería mejor decirles ahora y antes que tengan dicho encuentro?

―Sí, pero mi idea es que los invitemos a comer y después vayamos a jugar con ellos a modo de disculpa.

―¿Usted cree que acepten? Probablemente estén muy molestos con nosotros. Se nota que ambos están esperando ese encuentro, y luego de ver quién es realmente su cita, más lo que les diremos, no creo que quieran siquiera hablarnos.

―...

―...

―...

―¡Oh, Noya-san! ¿Qué tontería hemos hecho ahora? Desearía que Daichi-san estuviera aquí y nos de un golpe por hacer estupideces.

―No será Daichi-san, pero sí Ennoshita cuando se entere.

―... Tiene razón.

―De todas formas, Ryu, esos dos ya nos demostraron que por el vóleibol harían cualquier cosa, y no se me ocurre otra forma de animarlos más que la comida y jugar.

―Supongo que no...

―Vamos, Ryu, hay que enfrentar esto como hombres.

Un par de días después, la tan esperada fecha de la cita había llegado. Tanto Hinata como Kageyama se encontraban preparándose ambos para su conocer a su "amigo desconocido". La emoción que sentía cada uno era innegable, especialmente por parte de Hinata, quien se preguntaba qué tan habilidoso sería ese muchacho que decía ser armador. Kageyama también lo estaba esperando, pero él sentía un poco más de nervios porque no sabía si sería capaz de relacionarse con ese chico sin tener problemas. En realidad, él nunca había hecho algo tan común como salir con sus amigos, porque no tenía. Él siempre había sido alguien cerrado y solitario, y la impresión que las demás personas tenían de él tampoco era la mejor. Por el contrario, Hinata tenía gran facilidad y soltura al momento de relacionarse con las demás personas. No importaba que tan intimidante o introvertido sea alguien, si él quería, podía ganarse el corazón de esa gente.

Kageyama no tenía amigos realmente cercanos, y se puede decir que a Hinata incluso le sobran; no obstante, muy a parte del interés mutuo por el vóleibol, el hablar con ese usuario que estaría detrás de una pantalla de computadora o celular, les daba un sentimiento cálido y a la vez familiar, como si ya se conocieran. De otro modo, no hubieran sido capaces de entablar confianza en tan solo unas semanas como ellos lo habían hecho. Si bien Hinata pensaba que el chico era muy seco y hasta cascarrabias algunas veces, o si Kageyama creía que ese chico era bastante infantil e importuno, ambos sentían que de alguna manera podían comprender al otro, y que el contrario quería hacer lo propio. Por ese motivo, ambos accedieron a fijar un encuentro, y ahí estaban, camino al lugar de la cita.

No es como si no tuvieran miedo. Los dos estaban conscientes de los peligros de encontrarse con alguien de ese modo. El mundo no era un lugar seguro, y nunca falta algún pervertido, pedófilo o estafador por ahí, pero querían creer que todo saldría bien. Hinata tenía el apoyo de Nishinoya, quien lo estaría esperando en un lugar cercano al de la cita, pendiente a cualquier emergencia. En el caso de Kageyama, él se iría del lugar tan pronto como notara algo extraño, y además le había avisado previamente a Tanaka, quien le pidió que le mandase su ubicación en tiempo real. Con eso, se sentían al menos un poco más seguros, y con la esperanza de poder conocer a esa persona que se había ganado su confianza e intriga tan fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban ya en el lugar de la cita. Ambos se ocultaron detrás de los arbustos de la plaza, lo que les permitía tener una vista del puesto de helados junto al banco en el que se iban a encontrar los dos chicos; además de poder escuchar lo que hablarían.

Al primero a quien vieron llegar fue a Hinata, quien inmediatamente se sentó en el banco a esperar.

―Noya-san, Hinata ya llegó. Estoy muy nervioso, ¿cómo se supone que les expliquemos?

―Tranquilo, Ryu, ya lo hablamos. Esperemos a que llegue Kageyama, y cuando se den cuenta, saldremos. La señal será una llamada o mensaje de Shoyo. Le dije que yo estaría esperando en la otra esquina y él me aseguró que se comunicaría conmigo para confirmar que todo estaba bien.

―Oh, entiendo. Eso me recuerda a que tengo la ubicación en tiempo real de Kageyama, déjeme ver dónde está... ―Tanaka revisó su celular para verificar el paradero del otro chico― ¡¡Noya-san!! ¡¡Kageyama está a tan solo un par de calles!! ―la ansiedad en Tanaka era evidente.

―¡Guarda silencio, Ryu, que Shoyo va a escucharnos!

―Lo siento...

Un par de minutos después, observaron a Kageyama aproximándose al punto de encuentro: el banco del parque que se encontraba justo al lado del puesto de helados. Tal y como habían quedado, Kageyama llevaba puesto una polera azul, y Hinata un canguro color amarillo. Ambos se dijeron previamente el color de su ropa para poder identificarse el uno al otro sin problema alguno.

―Ahí viene...—suspiró—. Hinata, Kageyama, ¡disculpen a sus _senpais_ por haber jugado con sus sentimientos de tal modo!

―Silencio, Ryu, se está acercando ―Nishinoya le dijo susurrando―. Ahí está...

Mientras tanto, Kageyama solo podía pensar en qué tan mala suerte podría tener como para encontrarse con Hinata de todas las personas, y justo en el día, hora y lugar que se encontraría con _Little Sun._

―¿Hinata?

―¿K...Kageyama? ― _"¿Por qué justo ahora? Blueberry Milk llegará pronto."_ pensó Hinata.

―Tú... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿Yo? Emmm... ¡Solo quise salir de paseo un rato, esta plaza es muy relajante! ―Hinata se puso un poco nervioso con la pregunta, y terminó respondiendo con una mentira―. ¿Y tú, Kageyama-kun?, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

―Yo... eso no es tu incumbencia. ―respondió indiferente.

―¡Pero si tú me preguntaste primero!

―Solo estaba regresando de trotar, y vine a descansar un momento. ―Kageyama tampoco le dijo la verdad, tenía vergüenza de admitir el verdadero motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

―¿Tan difícil es responder eso?

―¡C...Cállate, idiota!

Luego de esa extraña conversación, Kageyama tomó asiento al lado de Hinata, haciendo el ambiente más incómodo aún. Aún así, los dos pensaba en cómo se retirarían cuando su respectiva cita llegase, ambos habían le habían mentido al otro. Mientras tanto, solo podían esperar y estar atentos a la próxima persona con polera azul y canguro amarillo llegase.

Al ver tal escena, Nishinoya y Tanaka solo pudieron tener una reacción. Las carcajadas de ambos no se hicieron esperar, pero taparon sus bocas para que los chicos pudieran escucharlos.

―¡Ryu, esos... tontos no... se dieron cuenta! ―comentó Nishinoya aún entre risas.

―¡No puedo... creerlo! ¡Son unos ciegos! ―Tanaka estaba igual que su amigo, estallando en risa, pero después de reír un poco más, ambos se tranquilizaron y siguieron observando al otro par.

―Hablando en serio, no es posible que no se den cuenta. ¡Incluso llevan el color de ropa que se avisaron mutuamente, además de estar precisamente en el lugar donde se citaron!

―Yo pienso que debemos esperar un poco más, Noya-san, al no ver a nadie más que ellos seguramente lo comprenderán.

―Sí, tienes razón.

Los mayores decidieron ver qué más hacían los otros chicos, quienes sólo estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Eventualmente, el silencio se tornó demasiado incómodo, cosa que Hinata especialmente no podía tolerar, por lo que se animó a hablar con Kageyama de cualquier cosa, quien no tuvo más opción que responder a las trivialidades que Hinata decía. Sin embargo, ambos estaban atentos a los alrededores, al igual que a sus celulares, esperando por si _Little Sun_ o _Blueberry Milk_ les enviaba algún mensaje.

Los minutos pasaron, ya sería casi media hora desde que estaban en ese plan. Los chicos ya no sabían por qué preocuparse, si por la tardía cita de cada uno que aún no llegaba, o por la persona que estaba sentada a su lado. De paso, a Kageyama se le sumó otro problema más.

―Mierda.

―¿Sucede algo, Kageyama? ―le preguntó Hinata, quien se sorprendió por la repentina grosería de Kageyama.

―No es nada, solo me quedé sin batería y mi celular se apagó...

―Oh, ya veo... ―Hinata no le tomó mucha importancia, y más bien se dedicó a revisar el suyo propio. No había ni un mensaje. Además, por más que intentara contactar o enviar mensajes al otro usuario, no había respuesta alguna, y tampoco tenía su número, ya que hasta ahora solo se habían comunicado mediante la mensajería de la aplicación.

Nishinoya y Tanaka también estaban empezando a desesperarse. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo, y esos dos aún no se daban cuenta de quién tenían a su lado, y ahora sería imposible que se comunicaran debido al celular muerto de Kageyama.

―Noya-san, no podemos dejar que sigan así. Esto ya no es gracioso, es triste.

―Lo sé, Ryu, estoy esperando a que Shoyo me llame. Él sabe que no puede dejarme esperando, en algún momento tiene que hacerlo, al menos para decirme que lo dejaron aparentemente plantado.

―Esperemos a que lo llame, entonces. Ya no soporto ver a esos dos, mire la cara que traen.

―Sí, sí, sí, pronto va a llamarme.

Aquel "pronto" dicho por Nishinoya terminó extendiéndose hasta ser una hora completa ya. No entendían cómo esos dos podían seguir esperando. Si ya es tarde y una persona aún no llega, y ni siquiera te contacta para avisar su retraso, es obvio que te han dejado plantado. Hinata ya debería darse cuenta.

Afortunadamente, así fue. Después de revisar y revisar su buzón incontables veces y sus mensajes preguntando por el paradero de la otra persona, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Estaba empezando a cuestionarse si _Blueberry Milk_ realmente llegaría a su cita. Él era el tipo de persona que esperaría horas si es necesario, pero en realidad no tenía certeza de la otra persona, quien tal vez solo se había burlado de él.

El pequeño aún mantenía conversación con Kageyama acerca de cosas como los exámenes o el club, pero en realidad ambos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, esperando por la otra persona. En ese momento, un ruido los alertó a los dos. Era el estómago de Hinata, quien ya tenía hambre. Y no era para menos, era ya la hora del almuerzo. Con eso, Hinata suspiró y se rindió por completo.

Los otros chicos vieron el rostro de desilusión en Hinata, y decidieron actuar de una vez. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de su escondite, notaron que Hinata se acomodó en el asiento de modo que quedó frente a Kageyama.

―Oye, Kageyama.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le cuestionó, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

―¿No tienes hambre?

―¿Qué dices?

―Lo que te pregunto. Supongo que no tienes nada que hacer, y yo tampoco, vamos a comer algo.

―¿Por qué iría contigo? ―en parte era verdad, pero también estaba esperando a _Little Sun._

―Porque tenemos hambre y siempre es mejor comer en compañía que solo.

―...

Hinata y él no eran mejores amigos, pero tampoco tenía razón para rechazar su oferta en realidad, a parte del asunto de su cita, por su puesto. Analizó la situación antes de responder. No podía comunicarse con él debido a que no tenía batería, pero ya había esperado demasiado. Ninguna persona con canguro amarillo se había acercado al lugar, y no era posible que estuviese en otro lado. Probablemente incluso el haberse encontrado con Hinata era una señal. Tal vez el universo le estaba tratando de advertir que no era una buena idea estar ahí. Vio a su celular y a su entorno una vez más. Nada.

―Está bien, vamos.

―¿En serio? ¡Bien! ―Kageyama no era la mejor compañía que pudiese pedir, pero tenía la suerte de habérselo topado― . ¡Vamos!

Nishinoya y Tanaka solo observaron como Hinata y Kageyama se levantaban e iban en dirección al puesto de ramen que estaba al frente.

―Noya-san, ¿qué acaba de suceder?

―No lo sé... No creo que se hayan dado cuenta. Vamos, hay que ver qué hacen o dicen.

Mientras tenían a esos dos tras de ellos, Hinata y Kageyama ya habían entrado al lugar.

―¿Habías venido antes aquí, Kageyama?

―Sí, un par de veces.

―Entonces ve y pide para los dos, lo que tú escojas está bien.

―¿Por qué no vas tú también?

―Necesito hacer una llamada mientras tanto.

―Mmm, bien. ―Kageyama aceptó algo fastidiado, pero al final si fue.

Mientras tanto, Hinata aprovechó para comunicarse con Nishinoya. Su superior había tenido la gentileza de velar por él, y no se molestó ni el avisarle. Era un poco tarde ya, esperaba que no siguiera esperando por ahí. Antes le vio un vistazo rápido a la aplicación, pero no había nada, entonces marcó el número de Nishinoya, quien le contestó al instante.

― _¿Noya-san?_

― _¿Shoyo, está todo bien?_

_―Sí, de eso quería hablarle. Es sobre la cita. Disculpe que haya tardado en comunicarme con usted, pero a los dos se nos hizo tarde._

_―N...No te preocupes. Ahora, ¿estás con él?_

_―Así es, pudimos encontrarnos y ahora estamos por almorzar._

_―¿En serio? ¿Seguro que estás bien con esa persona?_

_―Sí, no es como imaginaba, pero le aseguro que voy a estar bien. Es imposible que pase algo._

_―C...Comprendo. Solo... avísame si sucede algo, ¿entendido?_

_―¡Sí! No se preocupe. Y nuevamente, gracias por su apoyo, Noya-san._

_―No tienes que agradecerme. Eh... supongo que ahora estarás ocupado, así que te dejo. Que disfrutes tu cita, nos vemos mañana, Shoyo._

_―Nos vemos mañana, Noya-san_. ―luego de esa respuesta, colgó la llamada. Hinata sintió que Nishinoya estaba algo extraño, solo esperaba que no estuviera molesto con él por hacerle esperar.

Por su parte, Tanaka y Nishinoya estaban tratando de entender qué había sucedido. No pudieron confesar a la verdad a Hinata y Kageyama, pero por alguna razón no se sentían tan mal.

―Entonces... ¿deberíamos irnos, Noya-san?

―Supongo... que sí. Esos dos están juntos, practicamente teniendo su cita. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer, al menos aquí no.

―Me pregunto si se dieron cuenta, yo no vi sorpresa en sus rostros.

―Yo tampoco. Pero bueno, ya mañana les preguntaremos. Por el momento, dejémoslos tranquilos disfrutando su cita.

―Hinata y Kageyama teniendo una cita... Quién lo diría.

Mientras Tanaka y Nishinoya se iban, Hinata y Kageyama estaban ya en la mesa con sus platos servidos. Agradecieron y comenzaron a comer. Al comienzo se mantuvieron en silencio, lo que hizo el ambiente algo incómodo. Sin embargo, no tenían motivo para comportarse así, se conocían por más de un año, y solo estaban comiendo, no había nada de extraño en ello. Claro, cada uno estaba aún pensando sobre su fallida cita, y que tal vez la persona estaba allá afuera esperando, por lo que daban miradas ocasionales al banco de la plaza, pero no había nadie.

Hinata se dijo a sí mismo que era suficiente, y que debía olvidar el encuentro con _Blueberry Milk_ , ya que dicha persona jamás llegaría. Por el contrario, Kageyama lucía menos angustiado, pero eso no significaba que su mente no estuviera vagando en ello.

Finalmente, Hinata decidió romper el silencio y disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que tenía frente a él.

―¿Por qué tan callado, Kageyama-kun? No me digas que estás nervioso por comer conmigo. ―comentó bromista Hinata.

―Nada de eso, idiota. Simplemente estoy concentrado en mi plato. ―respondió Kageyama con su típico tono.

―Sí, sí, sí. No seas tímido, Kageyama-kun. Vamos, cuéntame, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de encontrarnos en el parque? ―Kageyama no es del tipo que habla demasiado, pero ya que estaban almorzando juntos, un intento debía hacer.

―Ya te dije, fui a trotar nada más.

―¿En serio? ―le preguntó con ironía―. Entonces, ¿por qué llevas una pelota de vóleibol?

Kageyama prosiguió a sorber los fideos de su plato en lo que pensaba en una excusa. Esa pelota la tenía porque supuestamente iba a practicar con _Little Sun_ en el transcurso de su cita.

―Simplemente quise practicar un poco por mi cuenta. Planeo ir a la cancha que está en el parque pasando la feria. ―escuchar los planes de Kageyama llamó la atención de Hinata.

―¿Vas a ir solo? ―consultó aún con comida en la boca.

―Sí, y no hables con la boca llena, no te entiendo.

Luego de tragar bien, volvió a dirigirse a Kageyama.

―¡Déjame ir contigo!

―¿Qué? ―la verdad es que solo le había dicho lo anterior como excusa a estar cargando con el balón.

―Por favor, Kageyama. Es mejor practicar con alguien a hacerlo solo, ¿no crees?

Los planes del chico ahora solo eran regresar a su casa y nunca más verse involucrado con cosas relacionadas a citas, pero la oferta de Hinata tampoco estaba mal. Ya había salido de todas formas, no tenía nada que perder.

―Está bien, iremos juntos.

―¡Genial!

Con esa respuesta, el ánimo de Hinata mejoró bastante. No era su intención utilizar a Kageyama como un reemplazo de la cita que lo había dejado plantado, pero ya que eran tantas casualidades, como encontrarlo justo en ese lugar, y de paso con una pelota de vóleibol, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Terminaron de comer, y salieron del puesto de ramen. Comenzaron a caminar, pero entonces se dieron cuenta. Recién habían acabado de comer, por lo que no podían ir a jugar en ese preciso momento, o les haría daño. Debían esperar como mínimo unas dos horas antes de hacer actividad física.

―Oye, Kageyama, dijimos que iríamos a jugar un poco, pero acabamos de comer.

―Es verdad... Vamos caminando hasta el parque mientras tanto.

―¡Bueno!

Tampoco era como si pudieran hacer otra cosa más, y retractarse o cancelar el plan no era opción. De todas formas, ambos tenían ganas de practicar.

Tal y como habían quedado, se dirigieron al lugar a pie, mientras charlaban en el camino. A comparación de cuando estaban sentados en el banco, y gracias a su previa conversación en la hora del almuerzo, ahora la charla entre ambos era más amena. Por supuesto, las pequeñas peleas entre ellos no estaban ausentes, pero nada que afecte el ambiente en general.

Media hora después, sabían que estaban por llegar al parque ya que divisaron la pequeña feria siempre presente en ese lugar. Aún era temprano, por lo que no todos los puestos estaban abiertos. Sin embargo, como debían esperar un poco más antes de jugar, decidieron darse una vuelta por la feria y ver qué estaban vendiendo.

Como es usual en ferias locales, la mercancía variaba entre productos naturales del lugar, artesanía típica y pequeños recuerdos hechos a manos. Entre los vendedores, estaba una señora ofreciendo manillas tejidas con hilo, lo que llamó la atención de Hinata.

―¡Oh! Qué bonitas. Acompáñame a preguntar por ellas, Kageyama.

Cuando se acercaron para consultar el precio, se sorprendieron por la cantidad que les dijo la señora. Dichas pulseras estaban más costosas de lo que aparentaban. Aunque Hinata era el interesado en ellas, al final no las compró y siguieron con su camino. Sin embargo, Hinata realmente tenía interés en esas manillas.

―Espérame un momento, Kageyama, ¡ya vuelvo!

―Oye... ―no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Hinata salió corriendo al lado contrario de su camino. Observó que estaba en el puesto de las manillas, escogiendo entre los diferentes modelos.

Minutos después, Hinata ya estaba de regreso con Kageyama, contento con su adquisición.

―Te tardaste demasiado, idiota. ¿Al final si te la compraste?

―¡No me tardé tanto! Y sí, compré dos, ¡una para Natsu y otra para mí! ―le respondió emocionado mientras presumía sus compras.

―Ya... Ahora sí, vamos a la cancha.

―Está bien, ya es las tres de la tarde de todas formas.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al parque. No era muy grande, solo tenía las atracciones más simples, como columpios, resbalines y el sube y baja. Era domingo, por lo que a esa hora estaba repleto de niños jugando. Kageyama los observaba, pero su atención estaba enfocada más que nada en los columpios. Hinata notó aquello, pero no le dijo nada al respecto.

Finalmente llegaron, y se recostaron un momento en el césped. Afortunadamente, la cancha que tenía red no estaba siendo ocupada, por lo que ellos eran libres de utilizarla sin problema alguno. Calentaron un poco en el pasto, y luego recién fueron a practicar, solo entre los dos.

El ambiente estaba calmado, y ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo escuchaba el sonido de la pelota. Ambos pensaban que debería estar precisamente en esa situación con alguien más en realidad, descubriendo la habilidad de ese amigo desconocido que al final podrían conocer. No obstante, ahora lo estaban haciendo con alguien a quien ya conocían, y con el que jugaban casi todos los días de la semana. De algún modo las cosas se habían tornado así, pero tampoco podrían quejarse. Jugar vóleibol siempre era grato.

Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que unos muchachos, al parecer más jóvenes que ellos, les pidieron si podían unirse a los dos. Hinata aceptó con gusto y comenzaron con unos cuántos sets. Los equipos, ambos de tres, eran variados en cada juego. En algunos Hinata y Kageyama coincidían, demostrando el gran poder del "dúo raro", y en otras se separaban, enseñando sus fortalezas individuales. No importaba si era juntos como compañeros en el mismo equipo, o como rivales en distintos lados de la cancha, el lazo que Hinata y Kageyama habían construido desde su primer enfrentamiento en secundaria era sin duda algo increíble.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que comenzaron a jugar. Los otros muchachos estaban sin duda agotados, pero tal parecía que Hinata y Kageyama aún tenían energía para continuar. Sin embargo, decidieron que era hora de parar. Les agradecieron a ambos por dejarlos participar en su juego y se retiraron.

Ellos también alistaron sus cosas y se encaminaron de regreso. Con eso se daría por finalizada su jornada, y cada uno debería irse a su respectiva casa. pero en realidad Hinata se estaba divirtiendo, y la presencia de Kageyama no le era molesta en ese momento. Además, ya estaban pasando por la feria, y ahora las atracciones estaban listas, solo faltaba un par de horas más para que sea de noche de todas formas.

―Oye, Kageyama, ¡vamos a jugar allá! ―propuso Hinata. Su dedo apuntaba al puesto de _shateki,_ juego en el cual se debía apuntar a cierto objeto con un rifle y derribarlo para ganar.

―N...No...

―¿Por qué no? ¡Es divertido!

―Yo nunca antes he jugado a eso. ―Kageyama tampoco mentía. Él no solía ir a festivales o ferias, menos en compañía de alguien.

―¡Con más razón entonces! Vamos, Kageyama-kun, anímate.

―¡Hinata, idiota! ¡No me jales! ―Kageyama no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que Hinata lo estaballevando al puesto del juego.

―¡Buenas tardes! Disculpe, señor, denos dos tiros, por favor. ¡Uno para mi amigo y otro para mí! ―la emoción en Hinata era evidente.

―Por supuesto, aquí tienen.

Hinata recibió los dos rifles y le entregó uno a Kageyama. Después, procedió a explicarle cómo debía jugar.

―¡Agh! El primer tiro no fue muy bien, pero el siguiente seguro será mejor. Ahora es tu turno Kageyama, hazlo.

―Bien...―Kageyama se acomodó e hizo el primer intento. Al comienzo, el impacto de la bala lo sorprendió, así que no pudo apuntar bien, pero en sus otros turnos mejoró.

―Al parecer te gustó, ¿quieres otra ronda? ―le ofreció Hinata.

―¡Sí! ―respondió con emoción, al tiempo que recibía las recargas para el rifle y comenzaba a jugar otra vez.

―¡Tienes buena puntería, Kageyama!

Luego de un par de rondas, y pequeños premios que se había ganado Kageyama, Hinata quería cambiar de juego.

―Kageyama-kun, entiendo que te haya gustado el juego, pero ya has ganado un par de premios aquí. Mejor vamos a participar en otros, ¿está bien?

Kageyama quería seguir jugando ahí, pero la idea de descubrir otros juegos sí le parecía emocionante.

Probaron unos cuantos más, y ambos se divirtieron genuinamente. A ese punto, ellos ya habían olvidado por completo el asunto de la cita a ciegas con los usuarios que no llegaron a conocer. En ese momento solo eran Tobio y Shoyo, dos jóvenes disfrutando juntos en una feria como cualquier otro muchacho de su edad.

Como ya había anochecido, inevitablemente ambos muchachos tenían hambre. No llevaban mucho dinero consigo, debido a que habían gastado en el almuerzo, los juegos y las manillas que se compró Hinata; sin embargo, al estar en una feria de esas, podrían disfrutar tranquilamente de distintos tipos de comida económica.

Al final, decidieron comprar un paquete de brochetas de pollo _yakitori_ y compartirlo entre los dos, ya que era suficiente para ambos. Luego, se dirigieron al parque de antes mientras comían, ya que así tendrían más tranquilidad. Se acomodaron en una de las banquetas del lugar y donde había más iluminación. A comparación de antes, ya casi no había personas, mucho menos niños. La mayoría de la gente se encontraba en la feria a esa hora, por lo que el entorno era silencioso ; no obstante, era confortable aún así.

Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, comiendo y hablando de sus experiencias sobre el juego anterior. Sin embargo, Hinata interrumpió el hilo de la conversación para cambiar de tema.

―Oye, Kageyama, ¿puedo decirte algo?

―¿Qué sucede? ―respondió él, algo curioso por el repentino cambio en el tono de Hinata.

―Mmm... Bueno... ―Hinata no estaba seguro de cómo continuar.

—Anda, dime.

—Este... Kageyama, yo te he mentido. Lo siento... —dijo con pesar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kageyama no podía imaginar el motivo de esa repentina confesión.

—Mmm... Escucha... La verdad es que yo tenía una cita con alguien más hoy. Si me viste en ese banco de la plaza es porque lo estaba esperando, pero nunca llegó y por eso te ofrecí ir a comer...

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa en Kageyama era tal que no se dio cuenta que la salsa en su brocheta se estaba escurriendo entre sus dedos.

—¡No... No me refiero a que te usé como reemplazo porque mi cita nunca llegó! ¡Realmente me la pasé bien hoy contigo! ¿Me entiendes?

—No... No es eso.

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces? —Hinata creyó que tal vez Kageyama estaría molesto con él—. ¡Ah! ¡No me mires con esa cara! ¡Incluso alguien como yo puede tener citas, soy más popular de lo que crees, Kageyama-kun! Bueno, aunque no íbamos a salir con esa intención, pero...

—¡No, tampoco es eso, Hinata idiota!

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Yo... ¡Yo también!

—¿Ah? No te entiendo, Kageyama, ¿de qué me estás hablando tú?

—¡Te digo que yo también tenía una cita hoy en ese lugar, idiota!

—¿Cómo? Kageyama, ¿estás burlándote de mí?

—¡No miento, idiota! ¡Por eso llevaba la pelota conmigo, él y yo iríamos a jugar!

—¡Deja de llamarme "idiota", Kageyama, tonto!.. Un momento... ¿hablas en serio? —al ver el rostro de Kageyama, comprendió que él no se estaba haciendo la burla—. Entonces, eso quiere decir que...

Al parecer, ambos habían comprendido la situación.

—¡Eso quiere decir que nos plantaron a los dos en el mismo lugar! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Al parecer, solo lo comprendieron a su modo.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, hasta que Hinata tomó la palabra.

—¡Oh, mi...! ¿Quién diría que te plantarían en tu cita, Kageyama-kun? —se burló Hinata.

—¡Cállate, idiota, que tú estás igual que yo! —respondió avergonzado—. Además, solo era alguien con quien me encontraría para jugar...

—¿En serio? ¡Es demasiada coincidencia!

Ante ese hecho, Hinata no pudo hacer más que reír, inevitablemente contagiando la risa a Kageyama. Ver al armador de esa forma no era común, pero incluso alguien como él podía reír.

—¡Kageyama!

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Hagamos algo más antes de irnos?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Vamos a los columpios!

—¿Ah? No, no somos niños.

—¿Y eso qué? No me niegues que quieres hacerlo, ví que estabas mirando a los columpios todas las veces que pasamos por aquí.

—No... Solo recordé que yo solía venir a este lugar con mi abuelo cuando yo era pequeño. —contó con una expresión nostálgica.

—¿Oh, sí? Yo voy seguidos a los parques, sobretodo porque a Natsu le gusta mucho jugar... ¡Pero vamos! ¡No seas aburrido, Kageyama-kun!

Hinata estaba realmente de buen humor, especialmente después de haber confesado a Kageyama la verdad de por qué estaban ahí juntos, por lo que no desistiría en su capricho de ir al parque a jugar.

—¡Pero no me impulses tan fuerte, Hinata idiota! —le decía mientras se sujetaba de las cadenas del columpio lo más fuerte posible.

—¡No te asustes, Kageyama! ¡Así es más divertido! ¡En unos momentos yo también voy a alcanzarte!

Kageyama debía admitir que eso era de lo más divertido.

Luego de llevar la adrenalina al máximo en los columpios, se recostaron un momento en el pasto de ese mismo lugar.

—Oye, Kageyama... —le llamó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el hombro de armador, sobre el que estaba apoyado.

—¿Ahora qué es? Espero que no...

—Gracias. —lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Porque estás aquí y ahora conmigo.

—N... No es necesario, idiota.

—Sí lo es. Realmente me divertí contigo hoy. Aún después de lo que nos sucedió, en realidad me alegra haber terminado de esta forma.

—Yo...

—¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Kageyama, dame tu mano!

—¿P...Por qué?

—¡Solo dámela! —en ese momento, buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una de las manillas de hilo que compró en la tarde. Después tomó la mano de Kageyama y se la amarró—. ¡Listo!

—¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que eran para ti y tu hermana? —preguntó Kageyama mientras observaba la pulsera en su muñeca.

—Si, una se la daré a ella, pero esta otra te la quiero dar a ti. ¡Tómalo como un regalo por _nues_ tra _cita_ , Kageyama-kun! —dijo haciendo entonación en la la última frase.

—No.. No digas eso, idiota... —respondió con timidez, a lo que Hinata solo contestó con una pequeña risa—. Oye, Hinata...

—Dime.

—G... Gracias.

—¿Por la manilla?

—Por todo, _por nuestra cita._

—No me molestaría que tengamos otra similar en el futuro.

Esa noche, Hinata comprendió que en realidad no necesitaba a ningún _Blueberry Milk,_ en realidad, salir con Kageyama era más grato de lo que pensaba, y sinceramente esperaba que se repitiera la ocasión. Así que eliminó su cuenta y la aplicación de citas también. Por el contrario, cuando Kageyama conectó su celular para ver alguna noticia de _Little Sun,_ solo vio un ícono indicado que tal usuario ya no existía. Sin embargo, tampoco le dio mucha importancia, su mente ahora estaba en otras cosas más importantes, como la bonita manilla que llevaba en la muñeca, y la persona que se la había dado.

Al día siguiente, Tanaka y Nishinoya se encontraban cuestionando a Hinata y Kageyama sobre sus citas, fingiendo sorpresa ante la aparente "coincidencia" de que cada uno tuvo una cita el día anterior.

—¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Así que ambos andaban coquetos ayer! —comentó Tanaka.

—¡Pero cuéntenos! ¿Cómo le fue a cada uno con su respectiva cita? —preguntó Nishinoya.

Hinata y Kageyama solo se vieron y el uno al otro y se sonrieron.

—Mucho mejor de que esperaba, Nishinoya-senpai. Me encantaría salir otra vez con esa persona.

—En realidad, a mi también me gustaría... —confesó con timidez Kageyama.

—¿E... En serio? —Nishinoya y Tanaka se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos, pensando en qué había pasado entre esos dos. Sin embargo, como bien se dijo antes, ellos no estaban ahí para juzgar las preferencias de sus _kohai_ —. En ese caso...

—¡Agradezcanlo a sus _senpais! —_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, señalándose con orgullo, mientras Hinata y Kageyama solo los miraban con algo de confusión.

—No, un momento, Ryu. Antes de enorgullecernos, hay algo que debemos hacer, o más bien, decir.

—¿Les diremos ahora, Noya-san? —preguntó Tanaka.

—Sí, debemos hacerlo. Shoyo, Kageyama, hay algo que necesitan saber.

Hinata y Kageyama no sabían de qué podría tratarse, pero igual los iban a escuchar.

—Está bien, Nishinoya-senpai, díganos.

—Verán... —comenzó a narrar Nishinoya—. Todo comenzó cuando Ryu y yo descargamos la aplicación _Blind Meeting..._

Hinata y Kageyama habían sido tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta, pero en algún momento debían enterarse de la verdad. Aún así, nada cambiaría lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior.

Bien, esta es la primera historia de la KageHina Week, correspondiente al día 1: First Meeting/Blind Dates.

El resto de la semana subiré los demás días con su respectiva historia, los cuales podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.

15/05/2020

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esta es la primera historia de la KageHina Week, correspondiente al día 1: First Meeting/Blind Dates.
> 
> El resto de la semana subiré los demás días con su respectiva historia, los cuales podrán encontrar en mi perfil.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.
> 
> 15/05/2020


End file.
